


kodzuken

by spells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Spoilers, Timeskip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spells/pseuds/spells
Summary: Hoje em dia, Kenma reconhece que até pouco tempo atrás, ele era vergonhoso. Hoje em dia, ele reconhece que, quando conheceu Shouyou, tudo mudou. Hoje em dia, ele não sabe o que seria dele se não tivesse sido por Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	kodzuken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niintendou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendou/gifts).



> especialmente para a laiza, baseado em, "au onde kenma eh incel mas conhece o shoyo e vira minecraft pro playe e fala bonecos e bonecas beleza". espero que voce goste cara, e espero que qualquer um que esteja lendo goste também

Hoje em dia, Kenma reconhece que até (relativamente) pouco tempo atrás, ele era vergonhoso. A vergonha alheia que sente de si mesmo é tão esmagadora às vezes, que ele não consegue pensar em mais nada, a vontade de desaparecer com seu passado sendo maior que ele é capaz de medir.

Kenma se sentia injustiçado, isolado da sociedade, menosprezado. Depois de uma adolescência sendo valorizado por Kuroo, valorizado por seus colegas de time, a realidade do competitivo foi um pouco intensa demais para ele. Acordar no fim da tarde e dormir no meio da manhã, fazer streams de oito horas ou mais, ouvir as piores merdas nos canais de voz do League of Legends, do Counterstrike, do Valorant - a sanidade de Kenma se esvaía aos poucos. Mesmo saindo pra tomar umas com Kuroo de vez em quando, mesmo caminhando pela noite fria de Tóquio sempre que ele sentia que tudo estava sendo mais que ele podia aguentar, mesmo tirando um dia de folga por semana, ele ainda mudou. Ele ainda aceitou sua nova realidade digerindo ela, e se adaptando.

\- Sinto saudade dos seus sorrisos - Kuroo disse, uma noite. Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa de um bar de rua, bebendo cerveja de latinha, uma vasilha de anéis de cebola de tira-gosto entre eles. As pessoas passavam andando, conversando e sorrindo, grupos de amigos saindo numa sexta à noite, homens de negócios com gravatas afrouxadas a caminho da estação de metrô, jovens estudantes saindo das aulas de reforço.

\- Eu ainda sorrio - Kenma respondeu, brincando com um dos anéis de cebola, olhando para a mesa e não para Kuroo. Ele nunca foi muito bom com mentiras, e sim sempre alguém que falava as coisas diretamente. Nem mesmo mentiras por omissão eram lá sua especialidade.

\- Por favor, Kenma. Se você já não sorria antes, se você apenas esboçava felicidade no olhar quando ganhava um jogo novo, você não sorri agora. Você é um velho amargurado no corpo de um garoto de 19 anos.

\- Eu sorrio, Kuro. Eu fico feliz quando ganho. Fico feliz quando vejo memes bons, quando vejo clipes bem escolhidos das minhas lives.

\- Sinto saudade, Kenma, - Kuroo disse, ignorando que Kenma tinha dito qualquer coisa para tentar contra-argumentar, - de quando você sorria com seus olhos, sorria porque você estava realmente, tipo, extasiado. Sinto saudade da sua felicidade de verdade. Ganhar no LoL te dá alívio, não alegria. Te dá dinheiro, não prazer.

\- As pessoas dizem que dinheiro não pode comprar felicidade, mas eu ganho dinheiro com o que me faz feliz. Eu sou longe de infeliz, Kuro.

\- Jogar podia te fazer feliz quando a gente tinha dezesseis anos, Kenma. Você realmente fica feliz jogando agora?

\- Eu escolheria jogar para viver se não ficasse feliz jogando? Podendo escolher qualquer emprego do mundo, eu realmente escolheria um emprego instável e fora-da-curva se não me fizesse feliz?

\- Kenma, você sempre gostou do caminho de menos esforço. Seu emprego não é “instável” se é o que você faz de melhor, e faz melhor do que a maioria das pessoas.

\- Isso não impede ele de me fazer feliz.

\- Mas não significa que ele te fará feliz.

Ele e Kuroo se distanciaram depois dessa noite. Kenma começou a fazer campeonato atrás de campeonato, começou a aumentar seus investimentos, trabalhar o dia inteiro, pensar em uma marca própria. Ele, que já dormia pouco, começou a dormir horas suficientes para se contar em uma mão, vivendo na base de energético e café de latinha, uma alimentação variada entre o que a loja de conveniência da esquina vendia em cada dia.

A cada vez que o time dele vencia, que ele batia algum recorde próprio em live, a cada vez que uma proposta dava certo, que ele crescia e se tornava mais bem-sucedido, ele sentia um peso inédito saindo de seus ombros, e se lembrava das palavras de Kuroo. Pensava se era assim que ser feliz sentia, pensava se era assim que ele costumava ser, mas ele não conseguia lembrar. A falta de preocupações de anos atrás parecia quase irreal, quase uma miragem do passado. Ele percebeu, depois de muito tempo, que sua insistência de que era feliz era completamente insana; ele não sabia mais se era feliz, não se lembrava de como era a felicidade de antes. Ele podia, sim, perfeitamente, ser feliz. Mas se fosse feliz, isso significava que sua felicidade tinha mudado. O que faria sentido; ele não era mais a pessoa que era quando tinha 16 anos, vestido num uniforme de esportes e sentindo o couro das bolas de vôlei todo dia contra a palma de suas mãos. Agora, ele era inteiramente familiar com o formato do seu mouse, com a sequência de cores na qual seu teclado mecânico brilhava. E isso o fazia feliz. Certo?

Se passaram meses, e Kenma fez 20 anos. Kenma fez 20 anos acordando antes do meio-dia pela primeira vez em, talvez, um ano, e sentindo um ardor em seus olhos. Ele tinha ido dormir há apenas algumas horas, e agora ouvia o estalar mecânico, tudo menos melódico, do interfone ressoando por seu apartamento.

Ele levantou, se desequilibrando por um momento, sentindo o sangue lutar para se mover por suas veias, e andou descalço até a porta da frente. Nem olhou pelo olho mágico, ou pela câmera do interfone, antes de abrir a porta; estranhamente, ele confiava mais em quem tivesse vindo acordar ele no meio da sua “noite” do que quem vinha tocar seu interfone durante seu “dia”.

Kuroo, do outro lado da porta, parecia cansado, triste. Mas seus olhos se acenderam um pouco quando Kenma abriu a porta, e Kenma viu nele o capitão do time, o adolescente energético que adorava vencer, que adorava discutir, que adorava irritar. Viu o adolescente energético que o convencia a sair no escuro da noite, que o convencia a ir em bares que vendiam bebidas para menores, que o convencia a beijar meninos e meninas. E foi exatamente esse Kuroo, que passava dias inteiros estudando para o vestibular, que um dia queria aprender a tocar violão, que olhava pro céu e pensava nos prédios de Tóquio onde gostaria de morar quando fosse rico, esse Kuroo estava lá, na frente da porta do apartamento dele, segurando um engradado de cerveja e uma sacola branca com verduras saindo pelo topo. Esse Kuroo sorriu.

\- Feliz aniversário, irmão.

Kenma não soube o que dizer. Ele poderia dizer um milhão de coisas; meses atrás, anos atrás, essas coisas já estariam na ponta de sua língua. Tiradas, piadas, agradecimentos.

Agora, ele queria chorar. Desmanchar em uma pilha de desespero e solidão, e admitir que era infeliz, que era um miserável, e devia ter ouvido Kuroo desde o começo.

A pior parte era que Kuroo sabia de tudo isso. Kuroo conseguia ver os pensamentos, as palavras, emergindo em seu rosto, conseguia sentir tudo que seus nervos sentiam. Era impossível passar quinze anos ao lado de alguém e não se familiarizar com cada uma de suas células, por mais que elas morressem e novas surgissem no lugar. Kuroo conhecia cada uma delas, de cor e salteado.

Por isso, Kuroo sabia onde ficava tudo em sua cozinha, e Kenma pôde ficar em silêncio enquanto ele preparava a melhor refeição que comeria em meses. Pôde beber cerveja devagarinho enquanto Kuroo contava dos últimos meses, contava da namorada que teve por um tempo mas que decidiu voltar para a casa dos pais, no interior, e terminou com ele. Contava da promoção que recebeu, contava que decidiu trocar de estágio, que começou a receber menos mas sabia que sua empresa tinha potencial, que sabia que valeria a pena dar alguns passos pra trás para avançar de novo. Contava do stress dos últimos semestres de universidade que estavam por vir, contava das noites viradas ajudando colegas de sala a entender a matéria, das noites desperdiçadas com prazer em boates e botecos.

\- E você? - Kuroo perguntou, finalmente, colocando as vasilhas de arroz na mesa, ao lado de cada um de seus lámens com bife de porco.

\- Eu… - Kenma olhou para a comida, e respirou fundo. Por um segundo, as metades de ovo cozido pareciam olhos, o encarando, testando-o. - Eu estive absolutamente infeliz, Kuro.

Kuroo não o provocou nesse momento. Ao invés disso, enxergou a vulnerabilidade, e ficou completamente quieto. (Todo mundo que conhecia Kuroo por pouco tempo achava que ele era só piadas, só sorrisos, nada menos seriedade. Mas bastavam algumas semanas a mais pra entender que se alguém no mundo conhece a linha tênue a ser traçada entre seriedade e alegria, esse alguém é Kuroo Tetsurou.)

\- No começo, fiquei tentando provar que você estava errado. Fiquei fazendo de tudo para alcançar o sucesso e a felicidade, mas não consegui parar de pensar no alívio que você falou que eu sentia. E senti. Mas, depois de certo ponto, percebi que eu nem saberia se estivesse feliz, porque não lembrava mais. Não lembro mais da sensação no meu estômago, da paz na minha cabeça, na força maior que me fazia sorrir. Ela não me é mais familiar, Kuroo. Nem sei mais como exatamente ela é, e fiquei procurando descrições, sensações para me fazer lembrar, para trazer ela de volta. Você não mede quantas vezes fiquei chapado sozinho para rir de novo, mas eu sabia que ainda não era a mesma coisa. E não sei mais voltar lá.

Passaram alguns segundos de silêncio antes que Kuroo se atrevesse a falar alguma coisa. Passaram mais alguns segundos, e ele tirou o anel da latinha de cerveja, pensando.

\- Não é sobre voltar, Kenma. Não é possível voltar - Kuroo disse, tirando seus hashis da mesa, e olhando para Kenma com seu olhar suave de quatro anos atrás. Com seu olhar compreensivo, mas desafiador. Com sua cara de Kuroo. - Seu problema, Kenma, é seguir em frente.

\- Suas frases de efeito não têm tanto efeito quanto você queria - disse Kenma. E realmente, - Isso não fez sentido nenhum.

Kuroo riu:

\- Kenma, você está estagnado. É a mesma pessoa há dois anos. Suas felicidades antigas não vão te fazer feliz, mas você está preso em um presente que também não te traz nada de bom. Você tem que avançar e descobrir. Tem todo um mundo inexplorado à sua frente.

Agora, sim; agora, a realidade do que Kuroo disse caiu sobre Kenma como um belo balde de água fria. Agora, sim, ele olhou para o vapor saindo de seu lámen e se tornou incapaz de discordar de seu melhor amigo, que estava (irritantemente) sempre certo. E, pior ainda, foi ter que admitir que, não só ele não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Depois daquele dia, Kenma tentou mudar. Ao invés de saírem para tomar umas, Kuroo começou a vir pro apartamento dele todo final de semana, e Kenma começou a fazer mais do que jogar o dia inteiro. Eles assistiam filmes, maratonavam séries, jogavam jogos de tabuleiro. Qualquer coisa para tirar a cabeça de Kenma de qual jogo ele teria que jogar mais tarde, quais skins novas estavam saindo nos jogos que ele streamava, de quando seria a próxima competição. Kenma parou de fazer streams nos finais de semana, começou a tentar regular seu sono, se inscreveu em um curso de culinária com Kuroo. Sua marca saiu do papel, ele começou a ter reuniões com investidores, com marketeiros, com designers.

Tudo foi tão bom. Kenma foi feliz de novo.

Ele ainda passava cinco dias por semana enfurnado em seu quarto, imerso em um mundo de isolantes acústicos e luzes de LED colorido, mas pelo menos esse não era o limite de seu universo. Ele via o sol, ele saía para caminhar e conhecer as praças perto do seu apartamento. Ele comprou plantas, adotou um gato ( _ Go _ , em homenagem ao CS). Seu aniversário de 21 anos foi comemorado com uma festa surpresa que reuniu todos seus amigos de adolescência, memórias de tempos de arquibancadas cheias e quadras de madeira.

Kenma estava feliz. Ele estava feliz, e não tinha mais por que pensar duas vezes. Realmente, vivia fazendo o que gostava; gostava do que vivia fazendo, mais uma vez. Não se sentia no direito de reclamar, nem sentia a necessidade de fazê-lo. Tudo nunca tinha ido tão bem, ele nunca tinha se sentido tão em êxtase, em praticamente toda sua vida.

Sempre que Kenma perdia um campeonato, sempre que as coisas começavam a piorar em sua vida, Kuroo lhe dizia,  _ os baixos existem para os altos serem maiores ainda _ . Foi em seu momento mais alto que Kenma percebeu que a recíproca é verdadeira; o penhasco mais íngreme é o que vem depois do maior pico.

Kenma, bem, perdeu todos seus investimentos.

Por sorte, isso não foi todo seu dinheiro. Ele ainda era um jogador profissional, ainda tinha uma carreira muito distante de bolsas de ações. Ele ainda recebia um valor mensal de subs, ainda tinha uma empresa (bem, uma startup) que podia vir a dar certo. Mas, mesmo assim, ele tinha muito dinheiro em jogo como ações. E, quando perdeu, foi o maior tapete que poderiam puxar de debaixo dele.

Ele estava no meio do dia, conversando com o artista responsável pelos seus emotes, quando recebeu uma ligação do seu analista. Isso já não era comum; não só eles não se ligavam, e apenas se comunicavam por emails e reuniões, mas quando se falavam, era muito raramente.

A voz dele, tremendo, dizendo que mais da metade das suas ações desceram pro vermelho quase de repente, se tornou ruído branco assim que entrou no cérebro de Kenma.

Foi a pior semana que teve em muito tempo; reunião financeira atrás de reunião financeira, com seu analista, seu contador, seus investidores. Parecia que tudo iria dar errado, e a carreira que Kenma vinha construindo tijolinho por tijolinho desde aquela conversa com Kuroo, na mesa do bar, parecia ter sido destruída por uma bola de demolição, sobrando pouco mais que o rodapé. Ele ficou uma semana sem fazer streams pela primeira vez desde que se formara no Ensino Médio.

E, bem, depois disso, ficou uma semana sem tirar um dia de folga pela primeira vez desde sua formatura. Mais de uma semana, na verdade; para recuperar tudo que tinha perdido, precisaria de muito trabalho, muitas vendas, e muitos subs.

Cancelou sua festa de 22 anos, cancelou as visitas de Kuroo, deixou Go com ele por um tempo indeterminado. Suas samambaias morreram, depois suas espadas-de-são-Jorge e suas costelas-de-Adão, e por último suas suculentas. Seu canal prosperou, e o número de subs e seguidores foi às alturas. O que lhe fez bem, o que lhe fazia bem; cada vez que conseguia mais sucesso, mais dinheiro, pensava no quanto estava mais perto de recuperar o que tinha perdido. Não importava que não via nenhum de seus amigos há meses, não importava que sequer tinha tempo para que eles fizessem uma intervenção em sua vida, não importava que todos os seus péssimos hábitos tivessem ressurgido. Não importava que começara a fumar, não importava que se sentia mais fraco do que jamais fora, não importava que seus olhos ficavam simultaneamente avermelhados de um sono desregulado e esbranquiçados de anemia.

Tudo parou de importar; ele estava tão perto. Tão perto. Não precisava de festas, não precisava de cortes de cabelo, não precisava de amigos ou bichos de estimação. Precisava de aumentar seu número de vitórias por dia, precisava de estatísticas com crescimento exponencial, precisava de recuperar tudo que tinha perdido. Precisava da aprovação de seu agente e seu analista, que viam os números, e o estimulavam. Precisava da aprovação de quem o via por email. Precisava de moderadores no chat para deletar mensagens “preocupadas” com sua saúde ou bem-estar, depois da sexta stream de 24 horas em um mês.

Não precisava da primeira mensagem de Kuroo em meses. Não precisava lê-la, não precisava fazer nada além de marcá-la como visualizada e seguir com sua vida.

O problema foi que, quando foi selecionar a conversa para marcá-la como lida, clicou sem querer. E, antes de sair, ele leu a mensagem. Ele a leu, e ela dizia,

_ nosso levantador saiu do time hoje. não deu pra não pensar no melhor levantador com quem já joguei na vida, né? cérebro na quadra. sinto sua falta. sinto falta de jogar com você, sinto falta de te convencer a ficar até o final do treino extra. sinto falta de quando éramos adolescentes, e éramos felizes, e não tínhamos preocupações. _

Kenma ficou, de repente, muito bravo.

Muito bravo, porque Kuroo sempre agiu com ele quase paternalmente, mais que fraternalmente. Lhe dando lições de moral, agindo como o mais maduro, o mais correto, o mais sábio. E que inferno que era, ter que engolir isso, logo agora, quando as coisas não estavam boas para começo de conversa. Kuroo foi pisar delicadamente em um campo minado, mas devia ter saído correndo, para sofrer menos prejuízo.

Furioso, Kenma abriu uma nova aba no seu navegador e pesquisou qualquer jogo de vôlei que estivesse ocorrendo ou ocorrido recentemente, apenas para provar para Kuroo que  _ felicidade não era sobre voltar, e sim seguir em frente.  _

Demorou um pouco para o vídeo carregar mas, eventualmente, Kenma recostou contra sua cadeira e deixou o jogo rolar por um, dois, três minutos. Assistiu os jogadores marcarem um ponto, depois mais outro, até que os adversários marcaram um e rotacionaram. Assistiu o time comemorar, se reunindo no centro do seu campo; eles tinham um ponta baixinho, energético, com um pulo surreal, tinham um levantador afiado, que o lembrava vagamente do Kuroo do Ensino Médio. Kenma observou eles interagirem, jogarem juntos, e conseguia ver neles tanto do que havia no time de Nekoma, tanto do que havia em outros times que tinha jogado contra. Conseguia ver que eles se conheciam, e sabiam jogar juntos. Conseguia ver a fluidez do jogo, e a naturalidade do time.

Foi só quando o primeiro set chegou ao fim que Kenma percebeu que tinha sentado ali por mais tempo que pretendia, e que não tinha seguido em frente. Kenma percebeu que felicidade não era sobre voltar atrás, mas que a nostalgia lhe dava um prazer similar ao êxtase do inédito.

Mas não era esse ponto que ele queria provar para Kuroo. Bem longe disso, na verdade.

Ele fechou seu notebook de súbito, e ouviu a voz do narrador morrer depois de alguns segundos de delay.

A pior parte das lições de moral de Kuroo era que ele era, sim, maduro, e sábio, e ótimo com conselhos. A pior parte das lições de moral de Kuroo era que elas costumavam estar certas, e serem válidas.

Kenma ficou surpreso de reconhecê-lo. Ficou surpreso, porque ele tinha visto um único jogo de vôlei nos últimos quatro anos, e ele estava nele.

Hinata Shouyou, um cara pequeno, praticamente de sua altura, com cabelo ruivo curto e um bronzeado que o fazia parecer qualquer coisa menos um morador de Tóquio; ele parecia um litorâneo, um pescador, um surfista. E a principal coisa que Kenma notara, na tela da TV e aqui, na vida real, fora o sorriso brilhante, a aura de bondade e alegria.

Hinata Shouyou, do MSBY Black Jackals. Hinata Shouyou, o ponta do MSBY Black Jackals. Hinata Shouyou, o #21 do MSBY Black Jackals.

Hinata Shouyou, do MSBY Black Jackals, parou na frente de Kenma, ainda sorrindo, mas um pouco confuso.

\- Com licença?

Nesse momento, Kenma percebeu que estava bloqueando o caminho. Ele deu um passo para o lado, murmurando um ‘desculpa’, um pouco ocupado ainda tentando controlar seus pensamentos. Hinata começou a sair da loja, a sumir no sol brilhante da tarde, na imensidão dos arranha-céus, então Kenma teve que segui-lo. Kenma o seguiu, e o chamou pelo nome.

\- Hinata?

Ele se virou, e Kenma se arrependeu. Se arrependeu porque não tinha mais o que falar, porque não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, correndo atrás de um jogador de vôlei aleatório que tinha visto na TV.

\- Oi?

\- Eu… - Kenma olhou para ele, e por um segundo tentou entender o que havia nele que fez com que Kenma lembrasse, o que havia nele que fez com que Kenma fosse atrás dele. Porque não foi só a coincidência; por Deus, Kenma não conversava com alguém havia meses, e agora, tinha corrido atrás da pessoa mais aleatória possível. - Eu sou seu fã. Só, você é muito bom. No que faz.

Os olhos de Hinata brilharam, qualquer seriedade se esvaindo em felicidade. E foi quase doloroso para Kenma ver a felicidade de Hinata; tão genuína, forte e brilhante, emanando ondas de calor e luz. Foi desestabilizante, foi surpreendente. Kenma não via felicidade assim desde…

Ele nem sabia. E, se a pergunta fosse quando ele se sentiu feliz daquele jeito, ainda mais com algo tão trivial quanto ser reconhecido ou ouvir que alguém é seu fã, ele talvez não seria capaz de dizer uma única vez.

\- Sério?! - Hinata se aproximou, desacreditado, ficando quase próximo demais. Kenma deu um passo para trás, e Hinata percebeu seu erro. - Ah! Desculpa! Só… Eu não tinha passado por isso ainda! Acabei de estrear, ninguém nunca- Nunca tive fãs! Meu Deus. Meu Deus! Qual seu nome?

\- Kozume.

\- Kozume-san! Eu sou- Ah, bem, você já sabe. Posso- Posso tirar uma foto com você?

\- Eu sou seu fã, e você quer tirar uma foto comigo?

\- Bom… Er… Você é meu primeiro fã. Eu sou seu fã, porque você é meu fã - Hinata disse, devagar, como se estivesse experimentando as palavras, testando-as. - Que tal?

Kenma olhou para ele. Olhou para ele, energia vibracional comprimida em seus músculos, um brilho ofuscante em seus olhos.

E riu.

\- Ok. Ok, pode ser, pode ser.

Hinata tirou uma selfie deles, sorrindo tanto que seu rosto deveria doer, e Kenma experimentou fazer um joinha para a câmera. Tinha muito tempo que ele não tirava uma foto, utilizando de desenhos de emotes e dos símbolos da sua marca para usar como avatares em qualquer rede social.

\- Qual seu twitter? - Hinata perguntou, já montando o tweet. Ele parecia tão ingênuo, tão doce, Kenma não conseguia tirar um sorriso do rosto.

\- Kodzuken.

\- Calma, você é verificado? Você é famoso? Meu fã é famoso?

\- Eu… Mais ou menos.

\- Você-! - Hinata começou, mas parou assim que seu celular começou a tocar. A tela lia  _ o pior dos Miyas _ , mas ele atendeu com um sorriso tão grande que o pior parecia não ser tão ruim assim. - Já vou! Já vou! Só parei para comprar um pãozinho. Já vou, Atsumu, tá bom? Tô indo! Tô indo! - ele desligou, e se virou para Kenma mais uma vez. - Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kozume-san! Muito obrigado! Por ser meu fã!

Ele saiu correndo, quase derrubando quatro pessoas em seu caminho, desaparecendo quando virou a esquina.

Quando parou de sorrir, já a caminho de casa, com onigiri em uma sacola, foi que Kenma percebeu que riu, e sorriu, por mais tempo seguido do que tinha em muito, muito tempo.

Se Kuroo descobrisse que um jogador de vôlei tinha colocado um sorriso no rosto dele por tanto tempo, Kenma nunca mais teria um segundo de paz.

Dois dias depois, com seu stream no  _ apenas conversando _ , o chat lento com seus seguidores ainda chegando, Kenma reparou no usuário  _ jackalshinata  _ questionando sobre o Discord, sobre inscrições, sobre os emotes, sendo respondido repetidas vezes pelos mods já ativos. Tantas vezes, que Kenma sabia que os mods deveriam estar à beira do ban, imaginando que fosse alguém spammando para irritá-los ou para chamar a atenção de Kenma.

Não era esse o motivo, se fosse quem o usuário dizia ser; mas tinha chamado a atenção de Kenma da mesma maneira.

Ele abriu o Twitter e deslizou por suas menções até encontrar a foto que Hinata tinha postado, marcando-o, e entrou no perfil dele. E planejava lhe mandar uma DM perguntando se ele era jackalshinata, mas sequer teve que fazer isso; Hinata tinha tuitado mais outra selfie, com um computador no fundo, e Kenma reconheceu a imagem do monitor como ele mesmo, alguns minutos atrás em sua stream. A legenda da foto dizia,  _ sendo fã do meu fã!!!! _ Era estranhamente fofo, o sorriso dele e o símbolo de paz que fazia com os dedos, o enquadramento da foto cortando um lado do rosto dele.

Kenma, ao invés de mandar uma DM para Hinata, mandou uma mensagem no Discord, no canal dos mods dele, falando que não era para banirem jackalshinata. Que ele resolveria aquilo, e que era alguém que estava genuinamente com dúvidas. Uma de suas mods perguntou se ele conhecia jackalshinata, e como alguém que o conhecia era tão noob em relação a streams. Kenma não sabia explicar, não sabia responder, então deixou quieto, e voltou para o Twitter.

_ você tá assistindo minha stream? _ , perguntou, menos por uma dúvida real (já que sabia que Hinata estava, de fato, assistindo sua stream), e mais para começar uma conversa. Para chegar em algum lugar.

_ Ah!!! Você viu?? Não te marquei, não queria te incomodar, só achei muito legal!! Mesmo!! Que você joga videogame e tanta gente se importa, tanta gente assiste _

_ Nem consigo imaginar se eu seria capaz de jogar na frente de milhares de pessoas, mas você consegue!! O que é incrível!! _

Kenma olhou para a tela do celular por um segundo, seu dedão flutuando sobre o teclado, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Então, ele olhou para a tela do computador, e percebeu que ficou minutos olhando para o celular no meio da stream, quando deveria estar conversando com o chat, ou abrindo o jogo. O chat, por sua vez, estava enlouquecendo; o chamando de viciado, de normie, o acusando de estar no Tinder no meio da stream. (Seu chat era bem diferente dele mesmo; enquanto Kenma era mais quieto, jogando em silêncio mas sendo assustadoramente habilidoso, o chat fazia piadas e usava emotes, como se expressando todas as emoções que Kenma sentia mas não verbalizava.)

\- Já volto - Kenma disse, já abrindo a tela de pausa. - Algo importante para resolver.

Com apenas a tela da sua conversa com Hinata para se preocupar, Kenma decidiu que não seria capaz de responder no mesmo assunto. Então, resolveu se distrair, e não entrar em um tema no qual se perderia, pensando em o que exatamente nele tinha feito centenas, milhares de pessoas se interessarem, em algum ponto de suas vidas, pela maneira como ele jogava.

_ meus moderadores estavam quase te banindo _ , digitou.  _ não é comum alguém chegar no chat com tantas dúvidas de uma vez. _

_ MEU DEUS DESCULPA _ , Hinata respondeu, acompanhado de uma série de kaomojis chorando.  _ Eu só realmente estava tentando entender!! _

_ eu sei. _

Kenma se sentiu sorrindo, e respirou fundo.

_ posso tirar alguma dúvida sua, se quiser _

_ Ahhhhhhh _

_ Aaaaahhh aaaaah aaahhhhhhhhh _

_ o que foi? _

_ Se eu disser que não estou entendendo nada, você me explica tudo? _

Mais um sorriso, e mais uma vez, Kenma franziu o cenho, não se permitindo essa pequena felicidade inexplicável. Ele deveria se permitir, porque era só Hinata sendo obtuso e bonitinho, e porque ele deveria tentar ser mais feliz, mas parecia algo errado de se sentir. Parecia algo sem justificativa, parecia algo proibido.

E, além disso, Kenma tinha a leve sensação de que sentiria uma vergonha sem fim se fosse falar sobre isso com Kuroo. O que, é lógico, significava que não era algo que ele deveria fazer, para começo de conversa; porque as coisas que lhe davam vergonha frente a Kuroo eram coisas que, por melhores que fossem para ele, também trariam muita dor e sofrimento no futuro.

_ não posso explicar agora _

_ já pausei minha stream por você, não posso terminar ela depois de  _ \- Kenma checou seu segundo monitor -  _ quinze minutos. _

_ Me desculpe Kozume-san  _ (e então mais kaomojis tristes, que imediatamente fizeram Kenma se sentir mal por seu sarcasmo) _. Deixa pra lá! _

_ estou brincando, hinata.  _ Kenma respirou fundo, sem saber o que mais era certo a se dizer. Por Deus, como ele estava nervoso! Sentia uma agitação bem no fundo do seu estômago que não sentia há anos. Era péssimo, e ele queria que acabasse logo.  _ posso te explicar qualquer dia. é só me chamar. _

_ Você tem certeza? _

A flutuação de Hinata, em um segundo nas nuvens, feliz, com um milhão de pontuações diferentes, para então um receio genuíno, uma preocupação com o outro que mostrava muito de quem ele era… Kenma sempre gostou de entender as coisas. Era como jogava vôlei no Ensino Médio, era como jogava videogames desde quando era criança, até agora. Era entender, perceber, e observar que o faziam ser um profissional tão bom, um competidor tão bom. E a vontade que sentia de tentar entender Hinata, e mais que isso, entender o que em Hinata o intrigava tanto, tudo isso funcionavam melhor que qualquer energético ou dose múltipla de espresso para o acordar, o energizar, o deixar com as pontas dos dedos tremendo para fazer alguma coisa, desvendar esse mistério.

_ certeza absoluta. e não precisa me chamar de kozume-san. pode me chamar de kenma. _

Passaram se um segundo, dois, três. Um minuto inteiro. Os três pontinhos de digitando surgiram, sumiram, surgiram, sumiram mais uma vez. Até que Kenma recebeu,  _ Pode deixar que vou te chamar então, Kenma!!! _

_ (E pode me chamar de Shouyou, também!!!) _

Engraçado como, naquela noite, Kenma pareceu jogar melhor do que tinha em algum tempo. Engraçado como não manteve a stream ligada por horas demais, engraçado como encorajava as piadas do chat. Engraçado como, naquele dia, foi como se toda a saúde, a rotina de trabalho positiva que tivera há o que já pareciam anos, todas elas pareceram voltar de repente.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou com o sol em seu rosto, e não ficou tão incomodado assim. Percebeu que não passava tanto do meio-dia, e lembrou que tinha ido dormir no começo da madrugada, não no começo da manhã. Foi tudo muito estranho, de repente. Foi tudo muito de repente.

Kenma esfregou os olhos, se sentou na cama. Seu mouse ainda estava acendendo fraquinho, piscando em roxo, depois azul, depois vermelho. Suas cortinas estavam só meio-descidas, uma luz entrecortada iluminando seu quarto e brilhando em infinitas partículas de poeira.

Não se passou nem uma hora, e ele estava na porta de Kuroo, a alguns bairros de distância, segurando um engradado de cerveja e uma sacola branca, de hipermercado. Quando tocou no interfone, ouvi-lo soar de dentro da casa fez com que sentisse uma quase que nostalgia, uma saudade, e também um nervosismo que subiu de seus pés até sua garganta.

Kuroo atendeu a porta usando um par de samba-canções estampadas com gatinhos e um moletom vermelho tão velho que tinha a grossura de uma camisa de malha. Ver Kenma pareceu acordar ele tão bem quanto uma sirene, quanto um jato de mangueira.

\- Kenma - ele disse, de maneira extremamente perspicaz.

\- Bem, aqui estou - Kenma disse, dando de ombros um pouco, mas também se encolhendo um pouco, porque para uma tarde de primavera, estava terrivelmente frio. - O melhor levantador com quem já jogou na vida.

\- Já conseguimos outro levantador - Kuroo respondeu, e, realmente, sua perspicácia estava de outro mundo naquele dia.

\- Você conseguiu outro melhor amigo?

E (ainda bem que) Kuroo não respondeu. Ficou parado por alguns instantes, mas logo deu um passo para o lado, abriu espaço, e Kenma entrou no seu apartamento.

Não foi nem de perto algo tão transformador quanto tinha sido o aniversário de Kenma, já quase três anos atrás, mas ambos sabiam que, agora que as situações estavam trocadas, agora que o jogo tinha virado (até certo ponto), tudo realmente ia acontecer diferentemente. Kenma não fez uma refeição saudável que mudaria o padrão de alimentação de Kuroo; ele fez bifes de porco empanados, e nenhum dos dois chegou perto de reclamar. Ele não deu lições de moral, nem ensinamentos de vida, nem nada disso.

Mas, sim, ele contou sobre sua vida. Explicou melhor sobre o que havia acontecido quando perdeu aquela grande porção do seu dinheiro, explicou como tinha se perdido na lógica completamente maluca com a qual estava se acostumando a trabalhar. Falou tudo, tudo mesmo, até o momento em que assistiu aquele maldito jogo de vôlei.

Nesse momento, Kenma parou por um segundo. Falou do jogo de vôlei, e chegou à questão que estava o assombrando desde que entrara no metrô. Decidiu, finalmente, que não iria falar de Shouyou. Não ainda, pelo menos. Não precisava, e não ia lhe trazer nada além de zoações que Kuroo iria obviamente reprimir, visto que nem tinham se entendido ainda. Ele sentiu que sua história parecia furada, sem a clara evidência de alguém além de seus próprios pensamentos para o motivar a ir encontrar com Kuroo e pedir desculpas, mas Kuroo não iria questioná-lo. Por mais que percebesse, e com certeza iria perceber, ele saberia que não ia ganhar nada duvidando dele.

\- Bom, só… Me desculpa, Kuro. Você sabe- Você sabe das tendências imersivas, das tendências auto-destrutivas. Parece quase um ciclo repetitivo, um ciclo sem fim, de eu fazendo merda por meses e você me resgatando do fundo do poço. É uma merda, ter que passar por isso. Desculpa. Mas obrigado.

Kuroo esperou por alguns segundos, esperou Kenma olhar para ele, para ter certeza de que já era sua hora de falar, e que não estaria respondendo. Sempre assim, sempre cauteloso, sempre sabendo exatamente que porra tinha que fazer. Era quase irritante, como Kuroo sabia se medir e se controlar na medida certa enquanto Kenma, que para todos parecia infinitamente mais controlado, apenas se segurava pelos cantos porque sua honestidade ia, às vezes, além dos limites.

\- Obrigado por ter vindo - Kuroo disse, começando. - Obrigado por falar tanto assim, por falar de tudo. Quando… Quando eu fiz isso, no seu aniversário, era exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que você fez agora. Ou, pelo menos, acredito que você esteja fazendo agora pelo mesmo motivo que fiz, lá atrás. Para colocar todas as cartas na mesa, sabe? Deixar tudo na cara, e trabalhar a partir daí. Então, bem. Obrigado por pedir desculpa. Você não tem culpa. Quer dizer, você que fez a porra toda, que se afundou no seu poço de solidão e escuridão e nem sei mais o quê, mas… Você não fez isso voluntariamente. Nunca faz. As suas ‘merdas’, Kenma, são menos merdas que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço faz. Porque todo mundo faz merda; e amigos estão aqui exatamente pra te ajudar quando você faz alguma merda cabulosa. Pra quê mais eu estaria aqui?

\- Você cozinha melhor do que eu - Kenma suspirou. Kuroo sorriu, e Kenma nem precisou olhar para ele para saber que sorria; tudo estava de volta à normalidade. Eles conseguiam fazer isso, voltar à normalidade com uma única conversa. É isso que dá, conhecer alguém por quase vinte anos. Não existem desafios que não possam ser ultrapassados. - É mais alto, mais bonito.

\- Existe quem discorda.

\- Quem?

\- Sua mãe. Saudade dela, aliás.

\- Ela com certeza também sente sua falta. E com certeza te acha mais bonito do que eu.

Kuroo sorriu, uma alegria tranquila e exagerada, hiperbolizada. Nem tentou discordar - a mãe de Kenma sempre gostou muito, muito mesmo, dele. Como se fosse o filho que ela nunca teve, mesmo Kenma estando logo ali. (Não que ela não amasse Kenma, ou fosse uma boa mãe; ela só realmente gostava muito de Kuroo. Muito mesmo. Etc.)

\- Eu sei - Kuroo disse, pelo contrário. - Fui ver ela umas semanas atrás. Você não visita ela muito, visita?

\- Você sabe que não. Costumava ser uma vez por mês, no mínimo, mas aí… Última vez que vi ela foi um pouco antes de todo o fiasco das ações, eu acho.

Antes de Kuroo responder, um gato cinza, manchado, saiu desfilando do quarto dele, observando os arredores com sua natureza de caçador. Kenma sentiu seus olhos quase marejando quando chamou:

\- Go.

O gato ouviu o nome e andou até ele, devagar, sem transparecer qualquer mudança, e apenas pulou para seu colo e se aninhou em uma bolinha. Kenma fez carinho em sua cabeça, e Go fechou os olhos, ronronando baixinho, apreciando o carinho.

\- Acho que ele tá pronto pra voltar pra casa, Kenma. Nem sei se ele queria ficar aqui esse tempo todo, pra começo de conversa… Você não mede o estrago que ele fez no meu sofá antigo.

\- É… - Kenma continuou fazendo carinho nele, e tê-lo ali funcionou como uma onda de realização do que tinham sido os últimos meses. Por um segundo, seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco cheios de lágrimas, e tudo poderia ter vindo desmoronando como uma avalanche. Mas ele se segurou, sentiu tudo preso dentro do seu peito, e sabia que teria lidar com aquilo mais tarde. Naquele momento, porém, só soube olhar para Kuroo, dizer, - Obrigado.

Nos próximos dias, Kenma chegou à realização de um paradoxo do qual tinha se libertado, um no qual tinha deixado Go com Kuroo porque tinha que trabalhar mais que o normal, mas também acabava trabalhando mais que o normal - mais que o necessário, mesmo para aquela situação - exatamente por Go não estar ali, e ele não ter que se preocupar. Nesse paradoxo, nesse ciclo, não havia um momento no qual Go retornaria; seria sempre Kenma afundando mais e mais, se aprofundando num poço de má ética de trabalho e noites, dias, mal-dormidos.

Agora que Go estava de volta, ele não ficava mais tão irritado, tão nervoso, tão estressado. Perder uma partida não era mais tão ruim, porque Go estava no seu colo, ou em cima de sua mesa, ou espreguiçado na cama de Kenma. Um dia, o gato subiu no colo dele enquanto ele conversava com seus espectadores e começou a bater de leve no rosto dele; nesse dia, Kenma apresentou Go para seu chat, e seu gato foi muito bem-recebido. Havia muitos que lembravam dele, e disseram que tinham estado com saudade, e muitos que mandaram emotes de fofura e carinho. O chat desvendou o segredo por trás do nome dele em poucos segundos, e, em sua homenagem, Kenma jogou Counterstrike pelo resto da stream.

Além dos óbvios benefícios de ter outro ser vivo no apartamento, a vida de Kenma começou a melhorar pouco a pouco, pelo simples motivo de estar sendo tirado dos maus hábitos que tinha consolidado nos últimos meses. Nos domingos, Kuroo trazia um prato de algum restaurante ou bistrô, ou um tipo de pão ou biscoito diferentão de uma padaria ou confeitaria, e eles voltaram rapidamente ao hábito de maratonarem séries juntos, de assistir filme atrás de filme, de discutir teorias assim que saíam de uma sessão daqueles filmes que te mudam depois que você assiste. O momento favorito de Kenma foi o final de semana no qual decidiram ver os três filmes de Senhor dos Anéis, de uma vez, e foi muito engraçado como Kenma aguentou o marasmo e as horas de conteúdo seguidas tranquilamente, enquanto Kuroo jurava que seu cérebro estava escorrendo invisivelmente de suas orelhas na metade do segundo filme.

E, mais que tudo isso, Kenma estava conversando com Shouyou quase todo dia. Depois de uma conversa incrivelmente duradoura explicando tudo sobre o mundo de jogadores profissionais e streamers, durando de seis até as oito da manhã, o horário no qual Shouyou estava acordando e Kenma indo dormir, eles simplesmente não pararam de conversar. Shouyou gostava de contar sobre o que estava fazendo, com quem estava, até os pequenos detalhes, mandando selfies que serviam quase como estímulo visual durante o trajeto. Kenma gostava de ouvir; gostava dos sutis maneirismos que marcavam Shouyou, como o que cada quantidade de um tipo de pontuação significava, ou os gestos que fazia em suas selfies. Kenma gostava de aprender o nome dos seus colegas de time, gostava de viver nostalgia pelo vôlei por meio da profissão de Shouyou, gostava de ficar sabendo de todas suas aventuras pela cidade enquanto ele ficava dentro de casa.

Eventualmente, começaram a marcar de se ver na vida real; moravam bem perto um do outro, o que devia ter ficado claro quando se encontraram na loja de conveniência do bairro. Shouyou foi até o apartamento de Kenma, na primeira vez, e ficou horas brincando com Go e contando para Kenma sobre os jogos mais memoráveis que tinha participado como membro dos Black Jackals. Na segunda, Kenma visitou o apartamento pequeno de Shouyou, e Shouyou passou a tarde inteira mostrando para Kenma jogos do campeonato mundial de vôlei, pausando para contar sobre jogadores dos times nacionais e quais jogadas eles tinham que eram fenomenais. Já na terceira, foi a vez de Kenma mostrar para Shouyou o que era um campeonato de e-sports, e o brilho nos olhos de Shouyou, a animação em sua voz quando fazia o paralelo entre League of Legends e vôlei, fazia algo em Kenma se sentir tão bem.

Aconteceram uma quarta, quinta, sexta vez. Aconteceram mais vezes que Kenma podia contar. Chegou ao ponto de, em uma semana, ele encontrar com Shouyou diversas vezes, enquanto via Kuroo, seu melhor amigo, uma só, ou às vezes até nenhuma. O lado realmente ruim disso era que, bem, ainda não tinha falado com Kuroo sobre Shouyou. Não sabia como começar essa conversa ainda; não sabia quais palavras usar, o que dizer, para contar sobre Shouyou sem passar vergonha. E sim, ele sabia que, quanto mais tempo passava, mais a situação piorava, mas isso não tornava trazer o assunto à tona nem um pouco mais confortável. Sabia que não era exatamente bom em esconder coisas de Kuroo, por mais que não estivesse fazendo isso voluntariamente. Ele nunca tinha escondido nada de Kuroo antes, nunca tinha precisado fazer isso antes, então nem sabia por onde começar.

E Kenma sabia que não estava sendo tão bom em esconder os efeitos de sua amizade com Shouyou, porque tinha milhares de pessoas olhando para ele todos os dias. Essas milhares de pessoas comentavam como a performance dele vinha melhorando espetacularmente, como ele parecia mais feliz, mais saudável, como interagia mais com o chat do que jamais tinha interagido antes. Kenma nunca foi alguém de se expor, de se abrir, mas ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como alguns aspectos das pessoas ficavam escancarados em seus jeitos de agir mesmo que não falassem sobre, não chegassem no assunto.

Kuroo assistia suas lives.

Kuroo ainda conversava com ele, todos os dias, porque eles nunca deixaram de ser melhores amigos.

Kuroo tocou sua companhia numa terça à tarde. Kenma abriu a porta, seu coração em sua garganta, porque Shouyou estava sentado no seu sofá.

\- Ocupado? - Kuroo perguntou, como se soubesse, como se tudo fosse de propósito. Ele balançava uma sacola de confeitaria na ponta do dedo indicador, quase provocativo, mas Kenma não se distraiu.

\- Não - ele respondeu, dando um passo para o lado devagarzinho e deixando Kuroo ir a caminho da cozinha. Já era tarde demais para tentar esconder qualquer coisa; agora, ele precisava era pensar como introduziria Shouyou, o que diria, como faria todas as histórias se encaixarem. Seu cérebro já começou a correr a mil quilômetros por hora, refletindo quais exatas palavras pra usar, como exatamente se posicionar para sair ileso do encontro.

Shouyou entrou na cozinha, interrompendo e destruindo qualquer plano que Kenma pudesse estar estruturando.

\- Oh? - Kuroo disse, um sorriso já surgindo em seu rosto. Ali estava, bem na sua frente, a resposta para todas as perguntas e curiosidades que com certeza estavam na sua cabeça há meses.

\- Ah! Desculpa, Kenma, não sabia que alguém tinha chego!

\- Tudo bem, Shouyou. Kuro, Shouyou, Shouyou, Kuro.

\- Hinata Shouyou - Kuroo disse, agora com um sorriso desgraçado em seu rosto. Como devia ser bom entender tudo, Kenma pensou, tudo tão claro como estava naquele momento. - Do MSBY Black Jackals.

\- Você também é meu fã?

Kenma segurou uma risadinha, e os olhos de Kuroo ficaram do tamanho de bolas de sinuca, arregalados até os céus. Certamente, estava tendo muito para processar; não só a amizade que estava mudando o jeito de Kenma, mudando a atitude dele frente a tudo, mas também uma felicidade nele, uma facilidade de rir e sorrir, sobre a qual já tinham brigado mais de uma vez, uma felicidade que, em um momento, Kenma achou que nunca mais teria. Ao ver alguém, logo ali, dando para Kenma toda essa felicidade, Kuroo deveria se sentir como tivesse achado uma mina de ouro, ou uma versão disso.

\- Meu Deus! - Shouyou disse, quase gritou, percebendo imediatamente o que tinha dito. - Meu Deus! Desculpa, não quis soar metido, desculpa, desculpa! Só-! Kenma-!

\- Sou muito fã do seu time - Kuroo disse, ao invés de mantê-lo no seu ciclo de se culpar. Kenma cerrou os dentes, estranhamente incomodado com a facilidade de Kuroo ler e lidar com as pessoas. Ah, o que uma boa inteligência interpessoal não faz.

\- Sim! Era isso que eu queria dizer! Obrigado - Shouyou suspirou, aliviado, visivelmente relaxando. - Kenma já me falou muito de você, parece que vocês faziam tudo juntos!

\- Parece? - Kuroo olhou para Kenma, que já conseguia ouvi-lo dizendo que Kenma não tinha falado nada de Shouyou para ele. Outra parte boa de ter um melhor amigo que te conhece há quase vinte anos é que, além de se entenderem sem precisar da palavras, disputas de olhares duram milésimos de segundo. Dessa vez, Kenma ganhou, mas tudo vinha com troca, com revés. Mesmo que não fosse agora, Kenma sabia que teria muitas explicações a dar. - Acho que fazíamos, mesmo. Desde crianças até o fim do Ensino Médio, realmente estávamos juntos todos os dias. Não tinha nada sobre um que o outro não sabia.

\- Ah…! Nem sei como deve ser, mas deve ser legal crescer assim, não?

\- Foi - Kenma respondeu, ainda olhando diretamente para Kuroo.

\- Com certeza! - Kuroo riu. - Mesmo agora, faz com que a gente saiba que não tem mais como se livrar um do outro. Estamos juntos até o final.

O que realmente incomodava Kenma dos momentos em que Kuroo tinha uma vantagem na conversa era como ele se transformava em um monstro de sarcasmo, manobrando palavras e dando sempre a entender - ou pelo menos, para Kenma entender - que não pararia por ali. Ele não tinha fim; não teve fim, alfinetando Kenma vez atrás de vez enquanto conversava com Shouyou.

Kenma teve sorte naquele dia, pois Shouyou já estava ali tinha algumas horas, e estava quase na hora de ir para o treino; então, não teve que aguentar tanto tempo assim de comunicação indireta até Shouyou se despedir, falar que se viam em breve, e ir embora.

\- Hinata Shouyou - Kuroo disse, assim que Kenma voltou para a cozinha, depois de acompanhar Shouyou até a porta. - Não esperava essa.

\- Você nem sabia o que esperar.

\- Mas isso continua sendo a última coisa que eu esperaria. Um jogador profissional de vôlei… Me sinto substituído.

\- Achei que alguém tinha dito, não tem mais como se livrar um do outro?

\- Bom, continuarei aqui, mas ainda tenho o direito de me sentir substituído quando você passa todos os dias da semana com esse cara.

\- Você não está realmente se sentindo substituído - Kenma suspirou, tirando garfos da gaveta de talheres e os colocando sobre a bancada, enquanto Kuroo tirava uma torta da sacola da confeitaria. - Você só está enchendo meu saco, porque eu gosto de alguém, e não é como se isso fosse algo que acontece todo dia.

\- Essa parte já era óbvia - Kuroo riu. - Estou sempre enchendo seu saco. Vai dizer que um crush não é um motivo excelente para fazer isso?

\- Não é. Não existe excelente motivo para encher meu saco.

Dessa vez, Kuroo não riu; gargalhou, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, se dobrando no meio com a mão na barriga, rindo, rindo, chorando de rir.

\- Não existe motivo para encher o seu saco… Sim, meu querido melhor amigo incel, jogador profissional, que fica atirando com um bando de meninos de 12 anos por profissão. Não existe excelente motivo para encher seu saco.

\- Shouyou não é um excelente motivo para encher meu saco.

Eles se olharam no olho, tendo mais uma disputa ali, apenas no campo visual; de novo, Kenma ganhou, porque ele não iria desistir. Kuroo gostava de vê-lo feliz, gostava de saber que sua vida estava um pouco melhor a cada dia, mas a situação era ainda melhor para Kenma, que era a pessoa feliz, era a pessoa cuja vida estava melhorando. Ele não ia desistir agora, tão perto de uma das melhores coisas que já tinha te acontecido. Ele não tinha motivo para desistir.

\- Eu devo dizer que não sabia quando você ia se apaixonar desse jeito - Kuroo falou, desviando o olhar, brincando com a fatia de torta que estava no seu prato. - Eu sabia que esse dia chegaria, não sabia quando. E eu só não quero te ver sofrer, no final.

\- Não aja super protetor comigo, Kuro. Se for pra eu sofrer, vou sofrer, vou crescer, e vou sair dessa. Preciso passar por isso assim como você precisava.

\- Eu sei que você está certo. Mas isso não me impede de ficar com medo, por todas as vezes em que você sofreu e eu te perdi.

Kenma expirou, inspirou, expirou outra vez. Respirou bem fundo. Encontrou o olhar de Kuroo mais uma vez, e colocou todo o carinho, todo o afeto que sentia, nas suas próximas palavras:

\- Estamos juntos até o final.

Naquela tarde, um pouco depois de Kuroo ir embora, depois de comerem uma torta inteira e de conversarem sobre todas as desilusões amorosas pelas quais Kuroo tinha passado durante sua adolescência, e até durante os últimos anos, Kenma deitou na sua cama e olhou para o teto. Go subiu no colchão, se enrolou do seu lado, e Kenma fez carinho entre suas orelhas enquanto pensava.

Não tinha tido a chance de falar sobre os sentimentos que tinha por Shouyou com ninguém. Nem sequer havia quem mais com quem falar; as duas pessoas mais próximas dele eram Shouyou, com quem a conversa envolveria muito mais coisas, e Kuroo, com quem tinha acabado de ter a conversa. E lhe fez muito bem, verbalizar o que sentia, oficializar o que já sabia. Já sabia, há semanas, que gostava de Shouyou. Que o queria perto, que o queria ali todo dia, o dia inteiro. Que alguém que se dava bem com Go de início, alguém que entendia e admirava o que Kenma fazia para viver… Não era possível esse alguém não ser certo. E, mais que isso, Kenma nunca tinha gostado de alguém assim, se apaixonado desse jeito. Já tinha ido em encontros, conhecido pessoas, saído com elas, é claro. Mas nunca fora assim, ele nunca havia querido algo tanto como agora. E agora que tinha falado com Kuroo, que tinha ouvido alguém validá-lo, entendê-lo, aceitá-lo, tudo que faltava era agir sobre isso.

Kenma não achava que fosse dar errado. Já tinha visto como Shouyou agia com outras pessoas, com seus outros amigos, mesmo que tivesse sido no telefone. Ele não pudera deixar de reparar como parecia priorizar Kenma às vezes, ou até ter junto de Kenma o mesmo aumento de felicidade que Kenma vinha tendo desde que começaram a se falar. Todos os pequenos instantes que aumentaram sua esperança, que o fizeram sentir reciprocidade, só tinham feito o calor em seu peito aumentar, esquentar. Agora, na hora da verdade, eles o estressavam, mas também o tranquilizavam.

_ quer sair pra fazer algo depois do seu treino? _

Kenma jogou o celular de sua mão, e ele escorregou até cair de seu colchão, aterrissando abafado no carpete. As orelhas de Go levantaram por um segundo, atento, mas logo ele relaxou de novo.

Kenma pensou, se fosse sair hoje à noite, teria que mudar seu cronograma de stream… Precisaria não fazer nenhuma, ou fazer agora, ou fazer mais tarde que o normal. Ficou pensando um pouco nisso, tentando decidir se preferia fazer uma stream curta agora ou deixar para não fazer nenhuma, e talvez tentar compensar nos próximos dias. (Não que um único dia de stream, sem nenhum evento específico, fosse fazer uma diferença tremenda. Mas ainda faria diferença no seu calendário, na sua rotina.)

Seu celular vibrou baixinho, só alto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Simultaneamente, seu coração acelerou, sua respiração parou, e as orelhas de Go levantaram mais uma vez. (Atento.) Nada disso era normal, costumeiro. Nada deixava Kenma animado desse jeito mais, nem mesmo um jogo - jogar era sua profissão, ele estava acostumado. Shouyou trouxe de volta tudo que ele não sentia desde que era praticamente uma criança; mais que felicidade, trouxe o frio na barriga de algo novo, de algo inesperado. Trouxe a vontade desesperadora de fazer algo, querer fazer algo, querer continuar. Kenma nem se lembrava da última vez que se sentiu desse jeito.

Ele rolou na cama até ficar com a cabeça para os pés do colchão, e fisgou seu celular do chão. Lá estava, no topo das suas notificações, a resposta que fez onda atrás de onda de alegria e nervosismo se chocarem no seu estômago.

_ Eu adoraria!!! _

Quando Kenma pensava nos encontros nos quais já tinha ido, eles não tinham sido lá essas coisas. Alguns mal tinham sido encontros.

Quando tinha treze anos, foi no cinema com Kuroo e duas meninas da idade dele. Ele tinha ido muito mais por Kuroo e pelo filme do que pelas meninas (ele nem gostava de meninas, mas não sabia dessa parte ainda). Por isso, quando descobriu que Kuroo tinha comprado lugares na última fileira e ficou duas horas seguidas dando… uns amassos em uma das meninas, bom, foi decepcionante para ele e para a amiga dela.

Quando tinha quinze, foi jogar boliche com Yamamoto. Só descobriu que era para ter sido um encontro uma semana depois, porque Kuroo veio falar com ele sobre; sorte a deles, sorte de todo o time de Nekoma, que Yamamoto também desistiu de qualquer investida romântica antes mesmo do “encontro” acabar. 

Quando tinha dezesseis, foi a vez de Lev, que o convidou explicitamente para um encontro. Kenma pensou, por que não? Descobriu a resposta alguns dias depois, sentado em uma toalha de piquenique e se sentindo surpreendentemente culpado por querer ir embora imediatamente. De novo, foi sorte que Lev superou rapidamente, que não se importou com o toco que levou. Continuou correndo atrás de Kenma, um pouco, mas não o suficiente para incomodar de verdade. E, mais que isso, em nenhum momento pareceu ficar chateado ou magoado quando Kenma lhe dava alguma resposta negativa, ou quando Kenma se afastava, ficava com Kuroo, o que fosse. Para uma grande criança, Lev sempre foi muito maduro.

Quando tinha vinte e um, no curto período de felicidade que teve antes de tudo desmoronar outra vez, Kuroo o convenceu a usar Tinder. Ele saiu com umas três pessoas, sempre primeiros encontros infrutíferos.

E, honestamente, isso era basicamente tudo (em relação a encontros românticos, pelo menos. Estranhamente, ele e Kuroo sempre concordaram em relação à utilidade e efetividade de sexo casual em cumprir seu objetivo, de ser bom e não ser duradouro). Kenma não era muito experienciado em romance, não era muito experienciado em encontros, não era muito experienciado em nenhuma parte do processo. Mesmo assim, mesmo com coisas novas, não era seu normal ficar nervoso, apreensivo. De maneira geral, ele não tinha muito a perder.

Dessa vez, ele certamente tinha muito a perder. Toda a confiança que costumava ter, toda a confiança que tinha até poucas horas atrás, derreteu como cera sob o sol. Ele estava inquieto, as mãos mexendo infinitamente dentro do bolso do moletom. Ele conseguia sentir seu pulso no pescoço, conseguia sentir um calor em seu rosto que parecia não querer ir embora de nenhum jeito.

Shouyou virou a esquina, vindo da estação de metrô, e Kenma sentiu todos os órgãos do seu sistema digestivo se retorcerem em um nó. Ele engoliu em seco quando Shouyou o viu, acenou e sorriu mais ainda.

Ele estava tão lindo.

Tinha cortado o cabelo alguns dias atrás; mais cedo, quando tinha ido no apartamento de Kenma, tinha sido a primeira coisa que Kenma tinha comentado. E, além disso, vê-lo em roupas de sair era muito diferente de vê-lo com as roupas casuais, camiseta e bermuda, que usava quando estavam juntos em casa. Agora, ele usava calças jeans que pareciam novas, pareciam chiques, junto de uma camisa que tinha o caimento perfeito. Acima de tudo isso, uma jaqueta bomber preta que o fazia reluzir um pouco na noite. Ele estava tão lindo.

\- Oi - Kenma disse quando Shouyou chegou, e se sentiu imediatamente estúpido. Não fez nada, não reagiu, mas por dentro estava se contorcendo.

\- Oi, Kenma - Shouyou respondeu, suave, sorrindo. O coração de Kenma palpitou em seu peito, mas tudo bem, ele estava bem. - Vamos? Tô com fome, só passei em casa para trocar de roupa, vim quase direto do treino.

\- Claro, vamos.

Kenma tinha sido quem sugeriu que fossem naquela hamburgueria, mas Shouyou parecia tão confortável ali, entrando e sentando e jogando conversa fora com o garçom, que foi Kenma que se sentiu em um lugar desconhecido. Ele observou enquanto Shouyou fazia seu pedido, disse poucas palavras quando foi a hora de fazer seu próprio, e deixou Shouyou continuar sorrindo e conversando. Deixou ele contar sobre momentos engraçados do treino, sobre que nova jogada ele vinha tentando dominar, sobre como Sakusa e ele tinham competido em quem conseguia receber mais cortes sem errar e Sakusa tinha ganhado por um, sobre como Bokuto tinha quase arrancado seu braço com uma bola forte demais em uma manchete mal posicionada.

Kenma tinha passado as últimas horas ajustando sílaba por sílaba do que ia falar com Shouyou, de como chegaria no assunto, do que deveria fazer. Naquele momento? Sua vontade era de jogar qualquer cuidado pela janela, qualquer preparação no lixo. Era assim, com Shouyou sentado à sua frente, sorrindo e falando, que Kenma entendia realmente o que estava sentindo. Naquele momento, ele se sentia genuíno, se sentia vivo, sentia cada vaso sanguíneo do seu corpo, sentia suas células respirando.

\- Kenma… - Shouyou disse, de repente, e Kenma piscou.

\- Que foi?

\- Você tá mais calado que o normal - ele disse, olhando para a mesa, brincando com um pacotinho de açúcar.

\- Desculpa. Pensando.

\- No quê?

Agora ou nunca, né.

(Kenma pensou sobre como falar, nesse momento. Um segundo antes, refletiu sobre qual palavra seria a melhor. Sobre qual abordagem seria a mais apropriada. Se devia ser direto, se devia dar a entender.)

\- Shouyou, eu gosto de você. Tipo, muito - Kenma disse, riu um pouco (se de nervoso ou de animação, já não saberia dizer). Shouyou abriu a boca para dizer algo, seu rosto vagamente transformado por uma emoção que Kenma estava com medo demais para ler, e Kenma o interrompeu imediatamente. - E antes que você diga eu também, não é só… Eu não só gosto da sua companhia, ou gosto de te ter como amigo. É mais… É… 

\- Kenma - Shouyou interrompeu de volta, sua expressão suave, e Kenma se sentia mais tenso do que jamais tinha estado em toda sua vida -, eu ia dizer eu também, mas porque eu entendi. Eu- Esse tempo todo, eu sabia que eu gostava de você. Não tinha tanta certeza se você também, mas achava que sim, achava que a gente ficava junto porque… Bem, porque gostávamos um do outro. Mais do que gostávamos da amizade um do outro.

Existia uma pequena possibilidade de Kenma estar flutuando. Ele achava que sim, mas naquele momento, seus sentidos estavam tão sobrecarregados de emoção que não eram plenamente confiáveis.

\- Acho que… - Kenma respirou fundo, engoliu em seco. Ele estava se esforçando muito para não sorrir, porque se sorrisse, nunca mais conseguiria parar. - Eu também achava isso. Estava com medo.

Shouyou colocou sua mão sobre a mesa, e Kenma reparou que ele estava tremendo. Mesmo assim, Kenma pegou na sua mão, e se sentiu simultaneamente extasiado e estúpido.

\- Estamos agindo meio como adolescentes.

\- Acho que temos esse direito - Shouyou disse, rindo. - Temos qualquer direito, nesse momento.

Kenma concordava. Ele se sentia o rei do universo, mais feliz, mais despreocupado do que já tinha se sentido antes, em toda sua vida. Completamente despreocupado, na verdade, e inteiramente feliz. Shouyou acendia algo dentro dele, apertava um interruptor, que o tornava animado, cheio de energia, com uma vontade de viver que o Kenma pré-Shouyou nem entenderia. E Kenma era tão grato. O que seria dele, se não tivesse sido por Shouyou? Ele tinha lhe ensinado novamente como ser feliz desse jeito. Ele enchia Kenma de uma vontade de ser feliz, uma vontade de ser melhor.

Por alguns segundos, eles ficaram ali, em silêncio, de mãos dadas, sentindo vergonha e fazendo carinho um na mão do outro. Foi ótimo, por incrível que pareça. Melhor ainda, foi Shouyou não deixando ficar qualquer tipo de constrangimento, qualquer tipo de desconforto em relação a como prosseguir agora que tinham colocados as cartas na mesa; ainda segurando a mão de Kenma, ainda olhando nos olhos dele, ainda sorrindo, ele começou a contar de algo que tinha esquecido, que tinha acontecido com ele algumas semanas atrás.

Kenma sorriu o resto da noite; sorriu ouvindo Shouyou, como sempre fazia, sorriu enquanto comiam, sorriu quando estavam se despedindo, na porta da hamburgueria. (Sorriu quando, debaixo do toldo do restaurante, Shouyou beijou o dorso de sua mão, ainda entrelaçada com a dele. Kenma queria pular em cima dele. Queria beijá-lo até não sobrar nenhum pedacinho. Ao invés disso, apenas sorriu, desviou o olhar, e derreteu por dentro e por fora.) Sorriu no trem, até em casa. Sorriu na cama, com Go deitado delicadamente em cima de sua barriga. Sorriu, escondendo os olhos sob o braço, até dormir.

Kuroo ficou sabendo no dia seguinte, assim que Kenma acordou. Foi a primeira mensagem que mandou no dia, antes mesmo de abrir a conversa com Shouyou. Olhou para seu teclado, pensando no que poderia mandar. Pensando se tinha algo que a amizade não tinha sido íntima o suficiente para ele contar, que pudesse falar agora. Se alguma coisa entre eles já tinha mudado.

Resolveu mandar,  _ queria te ver agora. _

Shouyou ficou online imediatamente. Kenma, bem, sorriu.

_ Posso ir aí. Agora.  _ Era estranho ver ele usar pontos finais assim, sem optar por pontos de exclamação, mas Kenma sabia o que significavam. Shouyou estava mortalmente sério. Era capaz de já estar calçando os sapatos para ir pegar o metrô.

_ pode mesmo. se quiser, tenho muitas horas antes de ter que jogar _

Isso era um flerte? Kenma não sabia. Não sabia se estava dando a entender algo, se estava falando como sempre falava. Se algo realmente tinha mudado na dinâmica deles. Shouyou não respondeu mais, apenas ficou online e visualizou a mensagem. Kenma conseguia imaginá-lo, saindo correndo do seu apartamento, descendo as escadas de três em três degraus (ele já o tinha visto fazer isso antes, mesmo que tivesse caído e ficado doze minutos achando que tinha torcido o pé e que nunca mais jogaria vôlei), os cadarços desamarrados, o cabelo voando.

Ele se jogou de volta na cama, respirando fundo e deixando o teto ser a única testemunha da felicidade desumana que estava sentindo. Go entrou no quarto devagarzinho, seu rabo indo de um lado para o outro bem lentamente, e se juntou ao teto em seu testemunho. Subiu na cama, deitou ao lado dele, e ficou olhando para ele com seus olhos claros, suas pupilas fendas. E é possível que ambos tinham adormecido um pouquinho, tirado uma soneca superficial, durante o tempo que demorou para Shouyou chegar e tocar a campainha.

Kenma abriu a porta sonolento, ainda usando as mesmas roupas que tinha usado para dormir, porque a sorte de se apaixonar por alguém que já é seu amigo é que você não tem que fingir com aquela pessoa por nem um momento. Shouyou, na soleira da porta, parecia vibrar com energia.

\- Bom dia - Kenma disse, devagar. Sua voz estava ainda um pouco rouca de sono, um pouco embolada. Sua cara, com certeza, ainda estava inchada, mas ele não se importava.

\- Bom dia - Shouyou respondeu, igualmente suave. Ele deu um passo para a frente, e Kenma fechou a porta. Quando se virou de volta, Shouyou estava parado, em pé, rígido como uma árvore, olhando para o chão com suas mãos fechadas em punhos.

\- O que foi?

\- Posso te beijar?

Kenma sorriu, um frio na sua barriga subindo por seu esôfago e se alojando na sua garganta.

\- Não precisa pedir.

Não era exatamente concreto na cabeça de Kenma o que tinha chamado Shouyou ali pra fazer, como eles iam passar o tempo. Lógico que eles dariam um jeito, que eles achariam algo pra fazer, o que fosse. Isso serve para dizer, basicamente, que não estava em seus planos ver as horas passarem em um passe de mágica, enquanto eles ficavam juntos, com beijos e carinhos e sussurros e sorrisos. A tarde chegou de maneira inesperada (não que fosse de manhã cedo, mas mesmo assim), trazendo fome e a necessidade de Shouyou de ir embora para o treino logo mais.

\- Não quero ir - ele disse, suspirando, a cabeça deitada sobre o peito de Kenma. Kenma suspirou também, mexendo no cabelo dele devagarzinho, desenhando padrões aleatórios na parte mais curta, atrás.

\- Você pode voltar depois.

\- Posso?

\- Quando quiser.

\- Você não vai estar fazendo stream?

\- Eu posso parar pra ir abrir a porta. Ou te dar uma chave.

\- Juntos há menos de vinte e quatro horas, e já posso vir morar aqui?

Kenma revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. Shouyou se virou, sorrindo também, e roubou um beijo dele.

\- Se eu posso vir, virei.

\- Vou morrer de saudade.

\- Você acha que eu não? Kenma-!

Ficaram ali mais algum tempo, que nenhum dos dois sabe quanto, até que o telefone de Kenma começou a tocar. Ele ignorou, mas assim que o toque terminou, começou de novo, quase mais persistente.

\- É um sinal. É Deus - Shouyou disse, se afastando, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico. Kenma revirou os olhos mais uma vez, e pegou o celular.

Kuroo já tinha mandado 103 mensagens desde que Kenma tinha acordado e mandado para ele a simples  _ falei com shouyou _ . Como, Kenma também não sabia, porque se nem grupos chegavam a 103 mensagens, ele não fazia ideia de como Kuroo tinha conseguido cumprir esse feito quase hercúleo sozinho. Só tinha resolvido ligar agora, porque sabia que Kenma realmente não gostava nem um pouco de falar pelo telefone. Kenma abriu a conversa, e as mensagens variavam em tamanho e frequência, mas de hora em hora tinha uma ameaça de ligação, que só tinham se cumprido agora.

Assim que foi atendido, Kuroo gritou:

\- ME ATUALIZE!

\- Shouyou está aqui.

\- Ah. Meu Deus. Meu Deus? Não acredito. Desculpa? Meu Deus. Eles crescem tão rápido...

\- Ok. Tchau.

\- Quem era? - Shouyou perguntou, se arrastando mais pra perto no colchão, apoiando a testa no ombro de Kenma.

\- Kuroo. Óbvio.

\- O que ele queria?

\- Encher meu saco - ele disse, simplesmente. - Vamos almoçar?

\- Ah! Eu quero te levar para conhecer esse restaurante, quase uma lanchonete, que é tão bom…

Assim como acabava sendo a maior parte das coisas que Kenma fazia com Shouyou, foi o melhor almoço que tivera em algum tempo. Puderam conversar, comer juntos, e a comida do restaurante era realmente espetacular. Kenma contou para Shouyou do belíssimo histórico de Kuroo em encher seu saco e fazer as piores coisas possíveis nos piores momentos possíveis, do jeito mais engraçado (agora que já tinha passado) possível. Shouyou ouviu, seus olhos brilhantes e atentos (Kenma tinha aprendido a ver nos olhos dele quando ele estava prestando atenção e interessado ou quando estava ocupado pensando em outra coisa. A cada dia, ele aprendia a entender e desvendar mais um pedacinho do que Shouyou era, de como ele era), seus dedos folgadamente entrelaçados nos de Kenma. Ao mesmo tempo que falava, Kenma sentia uma felicidade já tranquila, já banalizada, quente no seu peito, como âmbar líquido, como mel fresco, como melado. Se sentia nos céus.

Depois que terminaram, Shouyou se despediu dizendo que o viria em breve, que nem teriam tempo de sentir falta um do outro. Kenma andou para casa sozinho, pensando, olhando para o chão e depois para o céu.

Pensou sobre todos seus fundos do mesmo poço, sobre suas recaídas. Sobre aquela conversa com Kuroo, na mesa de rua, tantos anos atrás; aquela conversa tinha marcado ele, tinha definido como agiria pelos próximos meses, como pensaria toda vez que a tristeza parecesse a única sensação possível, adormecendo seu corpo com tristeza e pesar, como pensaria quando a felicidade parecesse infindável, formigando nas suas extremidades e lhe dando asas. Pensou como seria cair de onde estava agora, como seria despencar da altitude de cruzeiro, turbinas pegando fogo e sirenes soando ensandecidas.

Todos esses pensamentos, pessimistas e assustadores, um nó em sua garganta, desapareceram quando ele pensou em Shouyou mais uma vez. Quando pensou no sorriso dele, em seus sorrisos, no plural. Quando pensou no jeito que o sol amarelo, dourado, do fim da tarde batia nele, o tornando um ser de luz e sombra. Quando pensou no calor de sua mão, de sua boca, de seu corpo, na maciez de sua pele, no cheiro do seu shampoo.

Kenma torcia que a facilidade com que Shouyou conseguia fazer sua tristeza desaparecer, mesmo em pensamento, fosse um bom sinal. Um sinal de que, enquanto ele estivesse por perto, Kenma não desmoronaria tão facilmente, não se perderia em autossabotagem num piscar de olhos.

Em casa, ele destrancou a porta e levou um susto colossal; Kuroo estava sentado bem na frente da porta, espaço suficiente apenas para ela ser aberta, olhando fixamente para Kenma, braços cruzados e um sorriso enorme no rosto.

\- Filho da mãe - Kenma sibilou, fechando a porta e tirando os sapatos.

\- Tá na hora de me atualizar.

\- Como você sabia que não iria invadir meu apartamento com eu  _ dentro _ ?

\- Chute. Sabia que Shouyou teria que ir para o treino, chutei que seria no mesmo horário de ontem, chutei que você acompanharia ele até a estação de metrô.

\- Você não merece sua sorte.

\- Deus discorda. Mas, tá, me conta.

Kenma suspirou e passou direto por Kuroo, que se levantou e o seguiu prontamente.

\- Eu falei que gostava dele, ele falou que gostava de mim também.

\- Vocês dormiram juntos? No primeiro encontro?

\- Quê?

\- Ele estava aqui mais cedo, chutei que tinha dormido aqui. Se tiverem dormido.

\- Tarado. Chamei ele aqui depois que eu acordei. Maluco.

\- Sou e fui completamente sensato, dá licença? - Kenma se sentou na frente do computador, e Kuroo se sentou na sua cama, logo atrás. - E vocês ficaram juntos o dia inteiro? Fácil assim?

\- Ele vai voltar mais tarde - Kenma disse, só porque sabia que isso provocaria uma reação de Kuroo.

\- Não. Sério? Meu Deus! Seus… Seus… 

\- Gays, sim. Obrigado.

\- Você não merece a sua sorte, Kenma. Pelo amor de Deus! Olha isso! Que… Que… História de amor! Parece conto de fadas. Ridículo.

\- Se eu não merecesse não estava vivendo - Kenma deu de ombros, abrindo seu programa de transmissão. Teria que começar uma stream logo para compensar o dia anterior.

\- Você já vai ficar ao vivo?

\- Não fiz stream ontem.

\- Ah, é verdade - Kuroo riu, e chutou a base da cadeira de Kenma -, você estava muito ocupado indo no seu encontro.

\- Sim.

Kuroo ficou em silêncio um pouco - não tempo suficiente, se você perguntar para Kenma -, e depois chutou a cadeira dele, de novo.

\- Posso ficar? Um pouco?

\- Pode. Pode chamar Go também, se quiser.

\- Meu Deus, como eu pude esquecer, Kenma! Go-! - Kuroo chamou, saindo correndo do quarto. Kenma revirou os olhos, e começou a stream.

Começou jogando LoL, como um aquecimento; os servidores não estavam muito cheios, e as partidas estavam variando bastante em nível de dificuldade. Como era o normal, porém, ele ganhou quase todas; seu chat estava fazendo uma competição de cantadas, que ele tentou ignorar, mas algumas eram ridículas e engraçadas demais para ele continuar sério e focado. Parou por um instante quando Kuroo passou para dizer que estava indo, e ignorou de verdade o chat enquanto mandavam emotes desconfiados, perguntando quem era aquele, interrompidos por uma ou outra mensagem de espectadores antigos que lembravam de quando, anos atrás, Kuroo gostava de invadir a stream de Kenma e jogar com ele.

Algumas horas depois, Kenma recebeu uma mensagem de Shouyou dizendo que estava no trem; assim que acabou a partida, Kenma saiu do jogo e ficou conversando com o chat por algum tempo, esperando ele chegar. E, quando chegou, pausou a stream rapidamente; abriu a porta e puxou Shouyou para dentro gentilmente, o beijando assim que fechou a porta.

\- Você quer ver TV, quer dormir um pouco? Tenho que continuar streamando.

\- Pode deixar que eu resolvo, Kenma, não se preocupe! Posso te assistir jogar, também… Bem melhor do que ver sua stream lá de casa! Aqui posso prestar atenção total em você, de todos os ângulos possíveis - Shouyou piscou, e Kenma balançou a cabeça.

\- Vou ficar nervoso e perder todas.

\- Você não perde todas nem se estiver jogando vendado, Kenma, já te vi jogar. Várias vezes, inclusive. Você é bom demais! Não é nem justo - Shouyou franziu o cenho, se fingindo de triste.

\- Eu te ensino. É só pedir.

\- Vou cobrar! - Shouyou sorriu, beijou Kenma. - Só não sei se jogos de tiro são exatamente a coisa pra mim. Eu gosto tipo de… Não sei, algo que você não esteja vendo uma arma em primeira pessoa.

\- Você quer aprender o quê, Minecraft? - Kenma riu, sentando em sua cadeira gamer mas girando para ficar de frente para a cama, onde Shouyou sentou.

\- Parece legal… Gosto também de Pokémon. E Just Dance.

Kenma riu, exatamente porque conseguia imaginar Shouyou jogando aqueles jogos; conseguia imaginar Shouyou pulando e dançando com toda sua energia no Just Dance, e conseguia imaginá-lo ficando estressado com um Nintendo Switch na mão. Conseguia imaginá-lo se sentindo mal com uma mira péssima em jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa, e conseguia imaginá-lo construindo cabanas no Minecraft.

\- Vou jogar Minecraft por você. Aprendo a jogar e depois, jogamos juntos.

\- De qualquer jeito, estou feliz - Shouyou sorriu, lindo, puro, angelical. Kenma beijou ele, o último beijo, e se virou de volta para a stream.

\- Chat - ele disse, assim que tirou a tela de pausa -, vamos fazer algo um pouco diferente agora. O que vocês acham de um pouco de Minecraft?

**Author's Note:**

> obrigado por ler! deixe kudos, comente, qualquer coisa e serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo todo. pode me chamar no twitter também, em @kenhinabot e @veganotriste


End file.
